Gone in the Night: One Shots
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU; One shots based on various prompts surrounding "Gone in the Night".
1. In Which the Montgomery's Visit Seattle

**Hey you guys! Thanks so much for all of the love you've shown to 'Gone in the Night'. As a consultation prize, I'm giving you guys a series of one shots based on various prompts. Some of the one shots will be set before the story takes place, some will be set during the story, and some will be set after the story. I can't determine how long this story will be or how often I will update it. I have a couple of prompts already planned out, but do feel free to leave suggestions for a prompt based on Derek, Addison, Abby, Mark and the Montgomery/Shepherd families and I'll do my best to write it up for you. Thank you all so much for reading Gone in the Night and making it my most reviewed story ever.**

**Xx**

* * *

**Prompt: The Montgomery Family (Minus Viv) visits Seattle Grace after Abigail is found. **

_Seattle Grace Hospital, 2007_

Walking down the hallway, the raven haired beauty ran a hand through her hair before reaching the nurse's station.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Nurse Olivia asked

"Uh yes, I'm looking for a patient...her name is Abigail Montgomery-Shepherd"

"I'm sorry ma'am but...we don't have an Abigail Montgomery-Shepherd listed here" Olivia said

"Oh. Uh, how about an Abigail Shepherd then?" the woman said, a fake smile plastered on her face

"No Abigail Shepherd either" Olivia said

"Oh this is getting ridiculous; I was told that she was here, in this hospital...maybe she's under an alias or something, check again" the woman ordered

"Ma'am, I've checked and-"

"You have _got_ to be _kidding _me! What does a person have to do to get some decent information around here?"

"I don't know what you want me to say ma'am"

"How about you find me your head nurse or, your chief of surgery; better yet...I'd like to see Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"I'm sorry but Dr. Montgomery isn't-"

"Oh for _Christ's_ sakes!"

"Nurse Olivia, I can vouch for this lady; she's definitely not some reporter, but a well respected doctor. Though I have no idea what she's doing here and looking for Abigail Shepherd of all people" Preston Burke said, causing the woman to turn around

"_Preston Burke_?"

"Trina, its nice to see you again" he said as she smiled at him

"Its been a while Preston...wait, what are you doing here in Seattle?"

"I should be asking you the exact same question"

"Abigail is-"

"She's my sister Preston" Addison said as she approached the pair

"I didn't know you had a sister Addison, especially not _this_ sister" Preston said

"Yeah well, I have two sisters" Addison replied as Trina rolled her eyes

"I'm sure she didn't mention the fact that Archer's our brother" Trina said to Dr. Burke

"Wait, _Archer Montgomery_ is your brother too? Man, this is a _small_ world" Preston said

"Oh, I'm sure it is" Addison said dryly

"Oh, don't mind her Burke, she doesn't like to tell people she has siblings who are doctors; something about wanting to become a good doctor based on her talents alone, not on her last name" Trina said with an eye roll

"_Well, well, well_, if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the East Coast, Trina Montgomery herself" Mark Sloan said with a grin

"And if it isn't the manwhore responsible for getting my baby sister out of her terrible marriage" Trina said as Addison gave her a warning glare

"So I'm guessing you're not a Shepherd fan then?" Burke asked

"Of course she's not; she never has been" Derek said

"Shepherd, its nice to see you too" Trina said with a grin

"Trina, so nice of you to join us" Derek said sarcastically

"My niece, my _only_ niece-"

"You _do_ realize that Vivienne has two daughters, right?"

"I stand corrected; my _favorite_ niece then, there, happy" Trina said before rolling her eyes

"So, I see _one_ Montgomery, where are the rest?" Derek asked

"You'll have to excuse Derek Preston, he's not exactly, fond of my family yet somehow, was married to my sister for 11 years" Trina said as Derek looked between the pair curiously

"How _do_ you know Preston?" Derek asked as Trina gave him a sly grin

"Why is it so important that you know how I know Preston Burke? I mean, who _doesn't_ know who Preston Burke is?" she said

"Trina, please" Burke said trying to be modest as Cristina Yang approached them

"Dr. Burke, are we still scheduled for the transplant today?" she asked, her tone sharp, even

"Yes we are; Dr. Yang, I don't believe you've met Dr. Trina Montgomery" Burke says as Cristina eyes the raven haired woman up and down

"Is she a cardio surgeon?"

"No I'm not" Trina says, noticing the attitude Cristina was giving her

"Then I see no need to know who she is; are we still scheduled for the surgery?" she asked

"Yes, Dr. Yang" Preston said with a sigh as he watched the young intern walk away

"I see you haven't learned your lesson yet" Trina said shaking her head in disapproval at Burke

"Learned his lesson? Wait, Yang's not the first intern he's dated?" Mark questioned

"And that, is my que to leave; Trina, always a pleasure to see you, even if you do manage to make my life hell whenever you see me" Burke said as Trina simply smirked at him

"Its not my fault that your little girlfriend isn't fond of me" Trina said with a shrug

"Oh that's got nothing to do with you and everything to do with your last name" Addison told her

"What?"

"People here in Seattle hate Montgomery's; apparently, we ruin people's relationships, no matter how inappropriate they may be" Addison said, eying Derek as she said this

"Wait what-"

"Cliff notes version: My girlfriend is best friends with Derek's girlfriend; your last name is Montgomery. Meredith's hates Addison because of Derek...so you're hated by proxy" Burke explained

"Okay...that is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Trina said, shaking her head as Burke walked away

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Trina" he said with a shake of his head

"So, even though you're Derek's wife, everyone here hates you?" Trina asked her sister

"Okay one, I'm Derek's ex wife; and two, no one knew that _McDreamy _here had a wife at the time"

"Wait, _McDreamy_? They call you _McDreamy_?" Trina said turning to her ex brother-in-law, completely amused

"It's true, they call him McDreamy...at least the interns do" Addison said as Trina gave Derek an amused smile

"So, before you start bashing my boy Shep, where's the rest of the Montgomery clan?" Mark asked

"Oh; my father will be here tomorrow; something about a lecture"

"More like he had a date with one of his whores" Addison muttered

"What about Bizzy?"

"She should be coming tomorrow"

"And Archer-"

"Archer's here now" The oldest of the Montgomery children said as a grin formed on Addison's face

"Archer!" she said, wrapping her arms around her older brother

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming with Bizzy to-"

"I changed my mind; I wanted to see for myself. Addison, it's good to see you dear. Dr. Sloan..._Derek_" Bizzy Montgomery said, greeting both men with a bit of disgust

"Mrs. Montgomery" Mark said with a nod

"Bizzy" Derek replied, his tone equally as cold as Bizzy's

"So, exactly where is my granddaughter? I hope that you all have been able to make sure that she's receiving the best of care"

"Nothing but the best for Abby...sorry, _Abigail_" Mark said as Addison shows Bizzy to Abigail's room

"50 bucks says that this little visit ends with you being made out to look like a jackass" Mark said in sheer amusement

"100 bucks says that Bizzy lets the surgical staff here have it" Archer said with a grin

"...500 bucks says that Bizzy has a run in with Meredith...by the way, whose service is she on this week?" Trina asked

"Addison's; she's on Addison's service this week"Derek said with a groan

"Shit..." Mark said

"She set this up..." Derek said with a sigh

"She knew Bizzy was coming the entire time; oh she's good" Mark says shaking his head

"She pretended to be surprised that Bizzy was coming" Derek said as Addison turned around, giving him a evil grin.

xxx

* * *

**I wanted the first chapter to be slightly humorous; and yes, Trina and Burke have a connection! Lol. I do hope you all enjoy this series of one shots!**

**Xx**


	2. In Which Bizzy Meeets Meredith

**For Lady Isabelle Black; her prompt made me laugh when I read her review and my mind immediately formed an idea. If you have any sort of prompts you'd like to see, just leave the prompt you'd like for me to do in your reviews.**

**Have a great day guys!**

**Xx**

* * *

**Prompt: Bizzy versus Meredith **

"I assume that the people in this hospital are taking excellent care of my granddaughter" Bizzy Montgomery said as she followed her daughter down the hallway of Seattle Grace Hospital

"You_ do_ realize Seattle isn't some Podunk city right? Seattle Grace is the number one ranked hospital in the country"

"It isn't civilization Addison; I mean, _you live in a trailer for God's sakes_"

"Correction mother _I _do not live in a trailer..._Derek does_"

"I still don't see why he chose to-"

"I cheated, Bizzy; I cheated on my husband with his best friend. He hated what we did so much that he had to get as far away from New York as possible" Addison said quickly

"...You didn't look so surprised to see me dear" Bizzy said knowingly

"I may have inquired about when you were coming" Addison said rather casually

"That's code for, you wanted me to meet Derek's mistress"

"I never said that..." Addison said as she opened the door to Abigail's room

"Ah, Dr. Montgomery, what a nice surprise; I was just checking on Abigail" Dr. Arizona Robbins said with a smile

"Hi mommy" Abigail grinned

"Hi baby; aren't you going to say hello to Bizzy?"

"Hi Bizzy" Abigail said quietly as her grandmother stood there looking at her rather oddly

"Mommy, is Bizzy okay?" Abigail asked

"She's just...very happy to see you, that's all honey" Addison said as Bizzy moved closer to the bed, very carefully giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Mom, she's hugging me"Abigail said, causing her mother to chuckle

"That's what grandparents do Abigail" her mother told her, just as Meredith Grey entered the room

"You paged Dr. Montgomery" the intern said, her tone letting Addison know that she wasn't all too thrilled to be on her service

"Ah, yes Dr. Grey, I need those post op notes for the patient in room 2207...do you have them?"

"No, I haven't started"

"And why not Grey?"

"Dr. Bailey had an emergency and-"

"Dr. Grey, you're not on Dr. Bailey's service this week, you're on mine"

"But Dr. Bailey is my resident"

"And I'm your attending, meaning that I have superiority over Dr. Bailey"

"Is everything alright dear?" Bizzy asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bizzy, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She's been overseeing Abigail's case, and this, is Dr. Meredith Grey" Addison said as Bizzy gave the intern the once over before giving her daughter a smirk.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Grey, this is my mother, Beatrice Forbes Montgomery, but most people call her Bizzy...or Mrs. Montgomery" Addison said as she watched the color instantly drain from Meredith's face.

_xx_

"You met Satan's mother, seriously?" Cristina Yang asked her best friend that afternoon as they had lunch in the courtyard

"Seriously; can you imagine how that felt?"

"Her sister knows Burke"

"Addison has a sister?" Meredith asked

"Apparently so" Cristina said as Addison approached their table

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang"

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith said, her tone showing just how annoyed she was with the redhead

"Are you finished with those post op notes yet?"

"No not yet"

"You can finish them while you keep my mother and Abigail company" Addison said with a smile

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Grey? I would sit and keep my mother company but, I've got a hysterectomy scheduled around noon"

"So you want me, me to sit with your mother?" Meredith asked

"Oh come on Grey, what's the worst that could happen?" Addison said

"A lot could happen"

"Oh relax Grey, my mother's completely harmless" Addison said dismissively before walking away

* * *

"I know what you did" Derek said standing next to his ex wife as she stared at up at the surgical board

"What are you talking about Derek?"

"Bizzy"

"What about her?"

"You knew she was coming, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't"

"Oh come on Addison, don't play dumb with me; I know that you set this whole thing up. The fact that Bizzy showed up the exact same week you decide to subject Meredith to being on your service is just a tad bit coincidental" Derek said

"Let me make something very clear to you Derek, my life, doesn't revolve around you, or Meredith Grey. Meredith is on my service because in case you haven't noticed, Dr. Bailey is under a lot of stress right now. With everything that's happened with Izzie Stevens, I'm doing Bailey a favor by allowing her interns to rotate on my service. Stevens was on my service last week, O'Malley the week before. Karev is on my service until further notice. I don't even bother with Yang because she's permanently attached to Preston's hip. So the only intern who hasn't rotated on my service, is Grey. You do realize that as interns, we rotated on everyone's service right? This is a teaching hospital Derek and I'm one of the best damn teachers Meredith can learn from. So before you start assuming that I actually give a damn about you or your 12 year old, get your fucking facts straight." The redhead told him before heading in the opposite direction, a huge grin on her face.

"He's right isn't he?" Mark said, catching the grin on her face

"Right about what?"

"About you setting it up where Meredith was on your service when Bizzy showed up"

"I, have no idea what you're talking about Mark" Addison said with a smile before walking away

"Just admit it Addie"

"I will say this much: it is rather ironic that my mother showed up when Meredith just so happened to be assigned to my service. Some would call that payback, I call it...fate"

_xx_

Sitting in a nearby chair casually reading the paper, Bizzy Montgomery looked up when she saw the young intern enter the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I'm just gonna check her vitals; and Dr. Montgomery said I should keep you company. She's in-"

"Surgery, yes I know; so you're the intern she asked to keep an eye out on me" Bizzy said, eying the intern up and down

"Look, I know what this is about so, let's just get it over with" Meredith said with a sigh

"Excuse me?"

"I know that Addison called you down here to give me the third degree for being such a horrible person for sleeping with her husband and all"

"...You underestimate my daughter, Dr. Grey is it?"

"Yes, it's Dr. Grey"

"Alright then Dr. Grey; you seriously underestimate Addison. She's not the type of woman who would call her mother to come and yell at her husband's idiot intern girlfriend. My daughter is much more, dignified than that" Bizzy said

"I-"

"What the fact that you just so happened to be on her service this week you assumed that she called me..."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"No, but I can blame you for sleeping with a married man" Bizzy said

"Look, Derek and I-"

"When he told you he was married, you should have walked away"

"I-"

"The fact that you're still in a relationship with him now-"

"Addison cheated"

"You know nothing but some half assed information from these incompetent nurses and the lies that Derek fed you. Did he tell you about Abigail?"

"No, Addison did"

"And you still, decided to stay with him even after learning that his daughter was missing" Bizzy said, shaking her head disapprovingly

"Look, Derek's a great guy and-"

"Is it because he's a brain surgeon? Did he tell you the sob story about him watching his father get killed when he was a child? Maybe he promised you that he'd never hurt you; all of the things he promised Addison. Let me give you a piece of advice about men like Derek Shepherd dear. It'll all be fine, beautiful, perfect even for a while. He'll probably be the perfect boyfriend, because you don't seem like the marrying kind...but when he realizes what an idiot he was for leaving Addison, well...you'll become nothing but a faded memory" Bizzy told the young intern as she stared back at the older woman

"You think you know me" Meredith scoffed

"You're just like any other typical mistress. You probably have some serious parental issues; your father probably walked out on you when you were young. Your mother, well, who doesn't know Ellis Grey? You met Derek and he was so perfect and...what is it you all call him? Oh, right McDreamy; he's probably the first man who every showed you something other than what was in his pants...although I'm sure you saw that too. You saw yourself getting married to him, maybe even having a couple of kids with him...and then reality hit and you realized, that that's never going to happen" Bizzy said just as Addison walked through the door.

"What are you guys talking about?" The redhead asked, pulling off her scrub cap

"Nothing" Meredith said, glaring at Bizzy who simply smirked at Addison.

xxx


	3. In Which Addison Gives Birth

**I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying these one shots. Almost 20 reviews in 2 chapters...man, you guys are good. I want you all to know that I do read your prompts, and I would like to do most of them. I do have a couple of my own prompts in mind that I plan on writing out. I actually started on another prompt for this chapter, but I just came up with an even better prompt to do now that Gone in the Night is OFFICALLY done. It's set several months after the story ends. I think you guys are gonna like it; it's cute and fun, but totally crazy. Again, I want to thank you all so very much for the love you guys gave 'Gone'. I hope that you give its sequel(which I plan on posting some time today) the same love as well. Again, thank you all so much for reading and following this story, and don't be afraid to leave your ideas for prompts you wanna see in your reviews!**

**Have a great day you guys!**

**Xx**

**P.S. I should also mention that Addison and Derek are not married...yet!**

* * *

**Prompt: Addison gives birth**

Seattle-Winter:

"Daddy, _why are we doing this again_?" 6 and a half year old Abigail Shepherd asks her father.

"Well, this is the last trip we'll be able to do before the baby arrives" Derek explains to his daughter

"Yeah, well this is by far the _worst_ trip idea you've ever come up with, _honey_" Addison says

"Oh come on Addie, a camping trip-"

_"In the middle of the woods_, in the winter time while I'm_ 9 months pregnant_ and could go into labor at any time Derek!" Addison shouts

"Addie, we're not exactly gonna be sleeping outside...there's the trailer" Derek points out

"_Which_, I might add, is located on _Bainbridge Island, an island Derek_! Which is a _35 minute ride on a ferry_!"

"Addison,_ relax_; everything will be fine, I promise. _Now_, who wants more s'mores?" Derek asks

"Oooh,_ me! Me! Me!_ Me daddy, I _love_ s'mores!" Abigail says happily, allowing her father to place her s'more over the fire he'd lit.

"See, Abby loves it, why can't you?" Derek teases

"...I'm going inside" Addison mutters, though it takes a minute to get up

"Is she _alway_s gonna be this cranky daddy?" Abigail asks quietly a short time after her mother is inside the trailer

"No; she's just nervous about the baby coming, that's all" Derek explains to his young daughter

"Was she this nervous with me?"

"No, she was a little bit more, annoyed"

"_She was annoyed with me_?"

"Oh no, _no, no, no_; you see, you, were born a few days late" Derek explains

"_I was_?"

"Uh huh; and your mom was _so_ anxious to meet you. So when you didn't come when you were supposed to, she was a little,_ upset_"

"But she was happy when I got here, right?"

"Of course she was" Derek says with a smile as he wraps an arm around his daughter

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think, mommy will love the new baby more than me?"

"Abigail, why would you think your mother's going to like the baby more than you?"

"Because, I was gone for_ so_ long and-"

"Honey, listen to me; you being gone _wasn't your fault_. We've talked about this, remember?"

"_I know_" Abigail says with a sigh, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear

"It's just that...I feel guilty sometimes" The little girl admits sadly

"Honey, Dr. Campbell told you that you have_ nothing_ to feel guilty about. You being taken from us wasn't your fault, or anybody's fault. Your mom and I are _so happy_ that we found you, and that we're here together. We love you _so much_ sweetie" Derek tells his daughter, pulling her closer before pressing a kiss to her head

"I know...but, daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Will it ever be over?"

"It's over honey, it's over" Derek whispers, pulling his daughter even closer

_xx_

The next morning however, proved to be anything but okay. Waking up rather early due to a very uncomfortable sleep, Addison decides to take a shower to help relieve some stress. What she doesn't count on, is for the shower to be too small for her to turn around in. Stepping out of the shower in her robe, the redhead is shocked to find her husband and daughter already dressed, and holding their breakfast.

"We caught a trout" Derek says proudly

"A_ rainbow_ trout" Abigail corrects him

"Right, sorry, a _rainbow_ trout" Derek says with a smile

"Look at it mommy!" Abigail insists, nearly startling her mother, who is currently trying to blow dry her hair

"Oh!"

"Why, why did you bring the trout into the house?" Addison asks

"It's a trailer" Derek corrects her before going over to the sink

"Why did you bring the trout into the_ trailer_" Addison says rolling her eyes

"For breakfast!" Abigail pipes up

"_For Breakfast_" Addison repeats slowly

"Yeah, are ya hungry?" Derek asks with a smile

"_For Trout_?" Addison asks

"Yeah" Derek says with a smile

"_I hate this Derek_!" Addison says, walking towards him, nearly tripping over her blow dryer

"Careful mommy!" Abigail calls out from the small table where she's currently watching cartoons

"I hate this Derek! Hate hate!_ I hate this trailer_!" Addison calls out before storming back into the very small bathroom

"Well then no trout for you then" Derek says with a smile as Abigail giggles

"_It's not funny Derek_!" Addison calls back

"It kinda is" Abby says quietly

"_I heard that_! _We_, are in a trailer, _in the middle of the woods_! I am _9 months pregnant_ and...oh my God" Addison says, suddenly growing quiet

"Addison?" Derek calls out

"Mommy, mommy what is it?" Abigail asks, also noticing how alarmingly quiet it is in the trailer

"Addie..."

"Derek, we've got an even bigger problem: my water just broke" the redhead says, slowly walking out of the bathroom

"Well, let's go have a baby!" Derek says with a grin

"The baby's coming _now_?" Abigail asks, her eyes suddenly wide with fear

"Yeah, he's coming now" Derek says

* * *

"Oh my _God_ I hate you!" Addison groans from the front seat as Derek drives as fast as he can

"I know, I know it was a-"

"_Bad idea_! It was a stupid, _stupid_ idea and..._oh My God!_ This hurts!"

"Is mommy okay?" Abigail asks, sounding very frightened from the back seat

"I'm okay sweetheart; it's just..._really painful_, that's all" Addison manages as Derek reaches over and holds her hand

"Addie, its gonna be fine" Derek says quietly

"No it isn't Derek, because this baby...isn't taking his time"

"You mean-"

"Labor is progressing..._fast_; Derek there's _no way_ we're gonna make it to the hospital in time" Addison says, her voice full of fear

"It's gonna be fine Addie, I promise" Derek says, quickly using his hands free device and calling the hospital.

"Yeah, its Dr. Shepherd, I need an ambulance on standby at the ferry dock...yeah, tell them my wife is in labor. Yeah...tell them labor is progressing fast...there's no way that the baby's gonna last through a 35 minute ferry boat ride from Bainbridge Island...yeah...I want the best OB on site. Yeah, thanks"

"You do realize that we're divorced, right?" Addison pants

"I know; but you did agree to marry me,_ again_" Derek points out just as they arrive at the ferry dock

"This is _not_ how I planned on having this baby Derek!_ So not how I planned on doing this_" Addison pants as Derek quickly jumps out of the car, rushing to her side

"_I know_, _I know_ and you can hate me for as long as you want" Derek tells her

"Daddy, is mommy gonna be okay?" Abigail asks, large tears now falling from her cheeks

"Oh, honey mommy's gonna be okay" Derek says, leaning down to pick up his daughter

"You promise?" the little girl sniffles

"I promise you, mommy and the baby are gonna be just fine" Derek says

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery, is everything alright?" A woman asks, causing the couple to turn around

"Laura, hey" Derek says; Laura's son Toby is in Abigail's class and he's had a couple of play dates with Abigail so, he seems like a nice kid, comes from a nice family

"Is everything okay?" The petite brunette woman asks

"Well, actually-"

"Mommy's having the baby" Abigail says softly

"_Oh_" Laura says completely surprised

"Yeah, Derek thought it'd be a good idea for us to go camping" Addison says through gritted teeth

"_Camping_?" Laura says, looking at the neurosurgeon rather skeptically

"I own property over on Bainbridge Island and-"

"He owns a trailer" Addison snaps

"Right, a trailer; I thought it'd be nice to have one last get away before-"

"_Ah_, say no more...how far apart are your contractions Dr-"

"_Addison_, right now Addison is just fine" the redhead says, trying to breathe in deeply

"Well, Steve's with Toby right now so, maybe Abigail could stay with them while I help deliver the baby...I was a nurse before we moved here" Laura says

"Al-alright. Abigail honey-"Addison starts

"_No!_ I don't wanna go with Toby!"

"_Sweetie_..."

"No, I'm not leaving!" The 6 year old protests

"Abigail, honey listen to me; mommy has to have the baby, and it may take a while and its not gonna be pretty. So I need you to be a big girl and stay with Toby and Steve for me okay? Can you do that for mommy?"

"O-okay" Abigail sniffs

_xx_

"Okay Addison..._wow_, you weren't kidding; this baby's ready to come out now" Laura says after checking to make sure everything's okay with the baby

"_Now, he's ready now_?" Derek says, holding Addison's hand

"Uh huh; he's right there, all you've gotta do, is-" But Laura is cut off as Addison begins to push

"Oh..._God this hurts_! My _God_ I hate you Derek!" Addison yells through a contraction

"Okay, good, good, good...take a breath" Laura instructs

"You're doing so good honey" Derek says, kissing the top of Addison's head

"Shut up!" She yells

"Okay, when you're ready, push again" Laura tells her

"Okay"

"That's it Addie, you're doing great" Derek coaches

"_I hate you, I hate you_, I hate you Derek!"

"_I know, I know_...you wanted the good drugs" Derek says with a chuckle as Addison relaxes for a few moments

"Okay...his shoulders are a bit sideways...alright, got it. Now, one big push Addison and your baby will be here" Laura tells her

"Okay, okay" Addison nods

"You can do this Addie..." Derek tells her as she begins to start pushing

"Okay...okay Addison...good, good...just one more push..." Laura says, which is followed by a loud wail a few seconds later

"There he is; congratulations you guys, he's beautiful" she says, carefully placing the baby onto Addison's chest, just as Steve opens the door to the small room they were in.

"Ambulance is here guys" he says with a smile; but Derek and Addison's eyes are on their son.

_xx_

"...I _can't_ believe you gave birth to a baby on a_ ferry boa_t" Addison's sister Trina says, holding her nephew

"Yeah,_ neither can I_" Addison says

"You look tired" Trina notes

"That's because I am Trina; I just had a baby"

"_On a ferry boat_; what the_ hell_ was Derek thinking! Thank _God_ you're an OB and that there was a nurse on board"

"You're_ never_ going to like him,_ are you_?" Addison asks with a sigh

"I'll forever be skeptical of anyone, who hurts my baby sister" Trina says firmly, reaching over to squeeze the redhead's hand

"He's gotten better T"

"Yeah, well I'm still skeptical" Trina mutters as Mark walks in, Abigail in his arms

"See? I told you your mom was fine" Mark says to the little girl, carefully placing her onto the bed

"Hey kiddo" Addison says with a smile, carefully allowing her daughter to crawl into bed next to her

"I was scared" Abigail says softly

"I'll bet you were; your mommy says you were pretty brave Abby" Trina says to her niece, reaching out to poke her on the nose, just as there's a knock on the door

"Hey, we're not interrupting, are we?" Vivienne asks, a huge grin on her face as she enters the room, her husband Ben and their girls behind them.

"No, no, everyone's just, meeting the little guy, that's all" Addison says tiredly

"You sure? Because we could come back and-"

"Viv, it's fine" Addison says dismissively before getting the chance to hug her nieces

"Where's Derek?" Ben asks

"I was_ just_ about to ask the same question" Trina says

"_Of course you were Trina_; I had to get my mother, from the airport" Derek says as he enters the room, Carolyn Shepherd behind him.

"Hi Grandma!" Abigail says happily

"Oh, look at you angel; you excited about being a big sister?"Carolyn asks her granddaughter, pressing a kiss to her cheek

"Uh huh...but it was scary" Abigail admits

"I'm sure it was, but hey, your mom's fine and so is your baby brother, right?"

"Mmhm" Abigail nods

"Mrs. Shepherd, would you like to hold your grandson?" Trina asks with a smile

"I'd love to, but first I need to get over here and see Addie" Carolyn says, moving towards the redhead's hospital bed

"Addie..."

"Carolyn, I'm fine"

"_Having a baby, on a ferry boat, in the middle of January_?"

"Well, you can blame your son for that; it was his idea that we have 'one last trip before the baby arrived'" Addison says to the older woman, who takes both of her hands

"I'm just, glad you two are alright" Carolyn says with a smile

"We are, thank you" Addison says with a smile

"Now, Trina, I'd like to hold my grandson now" the older woman says

"Sure, no problem...there ya go"

"Addie, are you parents coming?"

"Yeah, they're flying out tomorrow..._God help us all_" The redhead mutters

"Oh, nonsense; this is their grandchild too" Carolyn says

"_Oh it's not about that_; I'm _pretty_ sure my mother will try and convince Trina and I to move back to New York"

"I actually like it here" Trina says with a smile

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Oncologist, _would it_?" Vivienne teases

"Oh you're one to talk; you left your comfortable Boston life for this" Trina points out

"I'm sure your mother just wants you around so that she can spoil the baby"

"..._Yeah, no_" Addison and Trina say before laughing

"Bizzy wants them around because she doesn't think that Seattle is civilization" Viv points out

"Which is why, _NO ONE_ is mentioning to her how the baby was born. As far as Bizzy knows, he was born here in a hospital" Addison warns everyone

"I agree with Addie; the last thing we need, is Bizzy to attack" Derek says

"Hey mom, what's his name?" Abigail asks; her attention has been on her baby brother for the most part

"Hmmm?"

"The baby, what's his name?"

"Oh. This, is_ Colin_; _Colin Derek Christopher Shepherd_" Addison says softly, just as baby Colin starts to cry

"Oh, oh, it's okay Colin, it's okay" Carolyn says, trying to soothe her grandson

"Colin, I like that" Derek says quietly

"Well, I thought he should be named after two of the greatest men in his life: his father and his grandfather" Addison says softly

"But he-"

"_Derek_, I'm sure that you'll teach him_ everything he needs to know_ about who his grandfather is"

"Yeah, I will; and I promise you, this time, I'm gonna be better, I swear" Derek says, squeezing his soon to be bride's(Again) hand.

"Hey, we're gonna get through this, alright? Because we love each other"

"Yeah, and because we're Addison-and-Derek, and we don't quit"

"Yeah, _we don't quit_" Addison says softly

xxx


	4. In Which Mama Shepherd Visits Part I

**I've been working on this chapter for what feels like days now and, I wanna have it published by tomorrow, which is my 23****rd**** birthday yay! I feel so old because I'm not doing anything, except having friends over for Pizza and drinks oh and, I got a tattoo! That's about it; I'm lame I know but...yeah, anyway.**

**This chapter is for LoveandLearn, who gives ****_amazing _****reviews...you're all kinds of awesome doll!**

* * *

**Prompt: In Which Mama Shepherd Visits Seattle Grace.**

"_Hello?"_

"_Ma? It's me"_

"_Derek, this is a pleasant surprise"_

"_Ma, are you sitting down?"_

"_Yes...Derek what's wrong?"_

"_Ma...they found her, they found Abby"_

"_What?"_

"_She's here Ma; she's here at the hospital"_

"_She's in Seattle?"_

"_Yeah, she's been here for a while now"_

"_...So she's alive?"_

"_Yeah ma, she's alive"_

That was all it took for Carolyn Maloney Shepherd to hop on a plane and travel across the country to Seattle. Derek was there and Abigail, her sweet sweet little Abigail, was alive.

"Mom, are you sure-"

"I need to go first; we can't bombard your brother all at once; you know how he is about all of us visiting" Carolyn reminded Nancy

"You just be sure to give her lots of hugs and kisses from us" Kathleen reminded her mother

"I will"

"...What about Addison?" Liz asked

"What about her?" Carolyn said rather dismissively

"Did Derek say how she was doing?"

"Why would Derek know how she's doing?"

"Because Addison lives in Seattle mom"

"No she doesn't; Derek didn't mention-"

"Of course he wouldn't ma; just like he didn't mention that Mark lives there too"

"_Mark and Addison are both in Seattle_?"

"Yes mom; I'm not surprised that Derek didn't mention it...he's probably too busy with his slutty intern" Nancy said rolling her eyes

"Addison cheated on him Nancy; that's a bit unforgivable" Carolyn said

"Derek walked out on her ma; he focused on his work after Abby went missing" Kathleen said

"Derek..."

"You can't defend him ma; he had his flaws in their marriage too" Liz said

"...Let's not talk about all of that; the fact is that Abigail has been found and she's alive. Thank the Lord for that; now, I have a flight to catch so, I'll see you all in a week?"

"A week!?" shouted the sisters

"Yes, a week; that'll give Derek time to prepare"

"For the invasion of the Shepherds" Amelia, the youngest, said with a smirk;

"Alright fine, just a week" Nancy said as the 4 Shepherd girls watched their mother board her flight.

"Okay so, don't hate me" Derek said to his ex wife as he walked beside her down the hall

"What's this about Derek?" Addison said as her eyes studied a patient chart

"...My mother's coming" Derek said, as he waited on her reaction to the news

"Your mother is coming..._your mother's coming!?_" Addison shouted

"Calm down Addie, it'll be fine"

"_Fine_? Derek, the last time I saw your mother...we were still married!"

"_I know, I know_ but-"

"Is this payback? For the Bizzy thing?"

"What?"

"Are you bringing your mother out here as payback for Bizzy visiting?" Addison asked

"Did you forget that my mother is also Abigail's grandmother?"

"Did you also forget that _I_ was here...that _Mark_, is here? What's she going to say when she sees us Derek?!"

"Addison, my mother-"

"_Hates me, Derek_; that woman has hated me since the day she met me and you know it!"

_Cambridge, Massachusetts- 1991_

"_Addison, relax; everything will be fine" 23 year old Derek Shepherd told his girlfriend_

"_Derek, I'm telling you now; mother's tend not to like me" Addison Montgomery said_

"_How could a mother not like you?" Derek said with a chuckle_

"_Try asking my own mother that" she muttered just as the door opened_

"_Derek's here! Hi, I'm Amelia...you must be Derek's girlfriend" the young dark haired girl said_

"_I am; I'm Addison, it's nice to meet you..."_

"_Amelia; but you can call me Amy, everybody does" she said rather cheerfully_

"_This is a surprise, Amy's not usually this friendly" Derek said as they walked into the house; it seemed, rather quaint Addison observed. There were lots of photos lining the walls of the hallway, a rather large family portrait that she couldn't help but notice _

"_You have a big family...all sisters and, is that, __**Mark Sloan**__?" Addison asked_

"_Yeah, Mark's pretty much my brother; my folks helped raise him" Derek said as Addison's eyes fell on the only other male in the picture; Derek's father she assumed_

"_My dad, that was one of the last pictures we all took together before...you know"_

"_It's a nice picture; your father seemed like a very nice man" Addison said quietly_

"_He was; best dad ever...his name was Colin" _

"_**Colin**__, I like that name; if I ever had a son, I'd __**definitely**__ name him Colin" Addison said, as Carolyn Shepherd cleared her throat to make her presence known _

"_Oh, Ma, hey; this is my girlfriend...Addison Montgomery, Addie, this is my mom, Carolyn Maloney Shepherd" Derek said introducing the two_

"_It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Shepherd; Derek's told me so much about you" Addison said with a smile, which Carolyn didn't return. _

"_It's nice to meet you too...Addison is it? Though I can't really say much more, because my son only mentioned that he was bringing you the other day...in fact, he hasn't mentioned you much" Carolyn said, carefully observing the redhead. _

"_So, __**Addison**__, where are you from?" Elizabeth, or Liz as she was called, asked as the family sat around the dinner table later that evening_

"_I'm from Connecticut, Hartford" Addison said with a smile_

"_**Oh**__; what do your parents do?" Nancy, whom Addison had seen around campus asked_

"_Well, my father's a doctor...__**and a professor**__" _

"_What about your mother?"_

"_My mother works very closely with different charities and organizations"_

"_So she was a stay at home mom then?" Carolyn asked, suddenly interested in this girl's upbringing_

"_**Oh, no; **__her charity work kept her __**very busy**__ when I was a kid" Addison said_

"_So, who raised you then, __**nannies**__?" Kathleen joked as everyone sort of chuckled_

"_Um, yes; we had, __**several**__ nannies on staff" Addison said as she cringed inwardly_

"_Oh, __**nannies**__; sounds like you come from a rather...__**wealthy family**__, Addison" Carolyn said _

"_Well, yes; my mother is a Forbes" _

"_**No way!**__ like the Forbes, from the fortune 500 company?" Amelia asked_

"_Uh, yes, those Forbes'" Addison said, feeling rather uncomfortable talking about her family's wealth_

"_So you're an only child then?" Kathleen asked_

"_No, I have a brother Archer, and a sister, Trina...and, a half sister as well"_

"_Wait, __**Archer and Trina Montgomery are your brother and sister**__?" Nancy asked_

"_...Yes"_

"_**Oh**__; I've seen your sister around campus a time or two, and your brother..."_

"_Ah, say no more" Addison said, knowing where Nancy was heading with her next comment_

"_You said you have a half sister?" Carolyn asked_

"_Yes; my parents divorced when I was about 9"_

"_Oh, so did your father remarry?"_

"_No, he didn't; Vivienne is older than us"_

"_...Have you ever been to Paris?" Amelia asked_

"_Ummm, once when I was a little girl" Addison said with a smile_

"_Cool! I like this one Derek" Amelia said with a grin, though Carolyn didn't seem the least bit impressed with the redhead_

"Oh come on Addie, my mom-"

"_Automatically judged me!_ I said the words '_Doctor_', '_Nannies_' and '_My Mother is a Forbes_' and there was no chance in hell for me" Addison said

"Things have changed since then" Derek reminded her

"Oh yeah they have...me cheating on you doesn't exactly help the situation" Addison said with a sigh

"Come on Addie, it'll be fine"

"...Don't count on it Derek" Addison said as she walked away

* * *

_Cambridge, 1992_

"_Okay, when Addison said she was rich...she __**definitely**__ wasn't kidding" Kathleen said as she, her mother, her 3 sisters and Derek stood outside of the Montgomery estate. Per Derek's insistence, the Shepherd's were finally going to meet the infamous Montgomery's._

"_I don't see why we couldn't have had dinner at our place" Carolyn said as she pulled her coat around her due to the cold weather_

"_This was all Derek's idea; Addie actually __**insisted**__ that we have dinner at our place" Nancy said_

"_As if her parents would even come to Cambridge" Carolyn muttered as the door was opened by an older woman; Addison stood behind her_

"_Hi Addie!" Amelia said as she pushed past everyone to hug the redhead_

"_Hi Amy, it's good to see you" Addison said with a smile _

"_Oh, this is Olga...__**our maid**__" Addison said, inwardly cringing at the look on Mrs. Shepherd's face_

"_It's lovey to meet you all; please, let me take your coats" she said politely as she ushered everyone into the house. _

"_Whoa! This place is huge!" Amelia said rather loudly_

"_Amelia!" Kathleen hissed as they followed Addison down the hallway; the Montgomery house was quite the contrast of the Shepherd home; both houses had family portraits, though the Montgomery photos were quite professional; there weren't many candid photos._

"_I thought Addison said her parents were divorced" Carolyn asked_

"_They are; but her family has dinner together once a week" Derek informed everyone _

"_This is where we'll be until dinner's ready" Addison said, clearing her throat to inform her family that they had guests_

"_Everyone, these are the Shepherd's" Addison said to her family who quickly put on their fake smiles and stood to greet everyone _

"_Mrs. Shepherd, these are my parents, Bizzy and The Captain; Bizzy, Captain, this is Carolyn Shepherd"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shepherd" The Captain said rather charmingly _

"_Hello" Bizzy said, a fake and disinterested smile on her face_

"_These are Derek's sisters; Kathleen, Nancy, Liz, I mean, __**Elizabeth**__ and Amelia...oh, and this is my sister Trina, and my brother Archer"_

"_Wow, there sure are a lot of you Shepherd's" Archer said as Trina hit him on the arm_

"_My brother's an idiot; it's nice to meet you all...wait, I think I've seen you around campus before" Trina said as she shook Nancy's hand_

"_Uh, yeah; we actually had a couple of classes together" Nancy replied_

"_Oh, yes! You're going into...obstetrics, right?"_

"_Uh, yeah and you're going into..."_

"_I haven't really decided just yet" Trina said with a smile_

"_Addie, I thought you said you had another sister?" Amelia said_

"_Oh, I do but...she doesn't, come around much'" Addison said quickly as she saw the look in her sister's eyes._

"_It's nice that you all get together and have dinner" Mrs. Shepherd said as the cooks brought out the food_

"_Bizzy and I, we're good friends so, this works for us" The Captain said_

"_Mrs. Shepherd, what is it that you do exactly; my daughter's been very, __**evasive**__ about you and your family" Bizzy said rather casually as she cut into her steak_

"_I can agree with you there; Derek's been rather quiet about you all as well" Carolyn said_

"_Ma..."_

"_No Derek, you didn't really tell me anything about Addison; I look up and there she is just, standing on my doorstep" Carolyn said_

"_Why, that's pretty much what Addison did with Derek" Bizzy said, seemingly interested in Carolyn_

"_You know, you'd think that they were embarrassed or something"_

"_Well, Addison has no reason to be embarrassed by us" Bizzy said quite arrogantly_

"_Neither does Derek" Carolyn countered_

"_...You know Carolyn, you never did tell us what it is that you do" The Captain said, sensing the tension that was starting to grow_

"_I'm a nurse"_

"_It must be a rather good paying job, seeing as you have 5 children to support..." Bizzy said_

"_Bizzy!" Addison scolded_

"_My husband worked at the naval shipyard and he also owned a convince store before he passed away"_

"_Your husband passed away?" Bizzy said, her tone now much more sympathetic_

"_Yes; about 7 years ago now...a robbery" Carolyn said quietly_

"_I'm...very sorry for your loss" Bizzy said_

"_Thank You Mrs. Montgomery" Carolyn replied_

"_It must be hard, doing it all by yourself; and I understand that all of them are in college" The Captain said_

"_Kathleen is in graduate school actually, Derek, Nancy and Liz are med students and Amelia here, she's going into high school next year" Carolyn said rather proudly_

"_Oh, all doctors; that's rather impressive" The Captain said with an approving nod_

"_Thank you; Addison tells me you're a doctor also"_

"_I am; though now I mostly lecture; I do surgeries occasionally"_

"_I see; and Addison said you're big into charity work Mrs. Montgomery"_

"_I am; I preside over several ladies auxiliaries in the area...do you do charity work Mrs. Shepherd"_

"_I volunteer at my church and the local mission from time to time" Carolyn said with a smile_

"_See, this isn't so bad" Derek whispered to Addison_

"_This is bad; your mother hates my mother and my mother feels the same way"_

"_You're being ridiculous Addie"_

"_Derek, __**I know my mother**__; she's making nice but the minute she found out your mom had 5 kids, was widowed and was a nurse, Bizzy hated her"_

"_Hey, none of that matters, because we love each other, __**right**__?" Derek whispered with a smile_

"_Right" Addison said, taking Derek's hand and squeezing it_

"_Addison dear, it's rather impolite to whisper at the dinner table" Bizzy said_

"_Sorry"_

As she walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, Carolyn Shepherd felt the familiar rush. Being a nurse for as long as she had been, it was easy to sense the hustle and bustle of everything.

"_Mrs. Shepherd_?" A familiar voice called out to her

"_Mark Sloan_, as I live and breathe; get over here and give me a hug" Carolyn said with a smile

"Uh, sure I guess" Mark said, rather surprised that she was in Seattle of all places

"You look surprised to see me Mark"

"I am; Derek never mentioned that you were coming"

"He called me once they found Abigail" Carolyn said with a smile

"Well uh, I can have him paged for you, if you want" Mark said quickly as he tried his best to get away from the older woman

"Mark..."

"Yes Mrs. Shepherd?"

"_Mrs. Shepherd_? Since when did we become so, _formal_?" She asked with a laugh

"Well, since I hurt Derek" Mark said quietly, feeling rather guilty

"Mark..." Carolyn said with a sigh; she could tell just by the look on his face that he was truly sorry for what he had done

"It just...it happened Mrs. S; Addison and I...we never meant to hurt Derek" Mark muttered

"...That doesn't matter right now Mark; so tell me...what brings you to Seattle?" Carolyn asked

"Well, New York was pretty boring without Derek or Addie around so..."

"Why _did _she move here Mark?" Carolyn asked

"She wasn't going to at first"

"What changed her mind?"

"Richard Webber offered her a job here"

"_And she took it_?"

"She said she could never go back to New York again after everything that happened..."

"What about she and Derek?"

"She divorced Derek the minute she got here"

"She divorced him?"

"Yeah...there's a lot that you don't know about what happened between Derek and Addison after Abigail went missing Mrs. S" Mark said just as they bumped into Trina, Addison's sister

"Mrs. Shepherd! What a pleasant surprise!" The raven haired beauty said with a smile

"Trina, it's nice to see you too...I didn't know you were working here" Carolyn said, taking in her navy blue scrubs

"Oh, I don't; I came down to see Abigail and, well Dr. Webber said he had a major case come in and, he wanted me to consult on it" Trina said

"Is your mother here?"

"Oh, no; she actually left a couple of days ago and my father is on a flight back east as we speak" Trina said with a smile

"Hey T, have you seen Derek or Addie?"

"Ummm, no actually; last time I checked, Addison was working on a case with Dr. Robbins and Derek is..."

"Right here; Ma, it's good to see you" the neurosurgeon said with a grin as he enveloped his mother into a loving embrace

"It's good to see you too son; you look...you look tired Derek, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm working a lot, spending as much time with Abigail as possible" Derek said with a smile

"How is she Der?"

"Well, its taking her a while to get used to everything; she came in as a Jane Doe with a head injury so...she's still recovering from the surgery"Derek explained

"And everything else?"

"It's still hard to say; she's not opening up much about anything right now"

"Have you called Kathleen, asked about a consult?"

"No, not yet" Derek said as Addison was passing by

"Addie!" Derek called out, causing the redhead to turn around

"Oh, Mrs. Shepherd! This is, rather surprising"Addison said as she walked towards them

"Addison" Carolyn said rather casually

"...Uh, Abigail's napping right now so um, feel free to stop by anytime" Addison said as she began to walk away

"Addison-" Derek called out

"I'm sorry, I've got an emergency surgery scheduled in a few; it's was good seeing you Mrs. Shepherd" she called out before quickly heading in the opposite direction

"...That went well" Mark said with a smirk as Derek lead his mother to Abigail's room.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd; we were just checking her vitals" Lana Peters said with a smile as Derek entered the room

"It's fine Lana; this is my mother, Carolyn Shepherd. Ma, this is Lana, the intern who was apart of Lana's case" Derek said introducing the two

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear and thank you, so much for what you did for her" Carolyn said, taking the young girl's hands into hers

"Oh, it's no problem Mrs. Shepherd; but Dr. Sloan's the real hero here...he was the first to recognize Abigail" Lana said, just as there was a stir coming from the bed

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Derek asked his daughter, who sleepily rubbed her eyes

"Tired...where's mommy?"

"She's in surgery; but I have someone else here who'd really like to see you" Derek said with a smile

"Grandma?" Abigail said curiously

"Oh, my sweet angel, look at you!" Carolyn said, her eyes full of tears as she carefully walked towards her granddaughter's hospital bed

"I missed you Nana" Abigail said softly

"Nana missed you more sweetheart" Carolyn said, wrapping her arms around the little girl

xx

"Abigail looks pretty happy" Trina said softly to her younger sister as the two watched Carolyn and Abigail together through the window

"Yeah; she's always had a soft spot for Derek's mother...wish I could say the same" Addison said quietly

"Why is it so important that Derek's mom like you?" Trina asked

"Because, well...Carolyn is what I always wanted in a mother figure. I mean, look at her, the woman is literally, perfect!" Addison quietly exclaimed as her older sister chuckled

"Oh, Addie; you're still that little girl, seeking mother's approval. Haven't you realized it by now?" Trina said, highly amused

"Realized what?"

"That we're different than most people; we're _Montgomery's_, _Forbes Montgomery's_ at that. We're rich Addison, people are going to automatically judge us and believe that we think we're better than them or that because we lived in a mansion and had maids and butlers and nannies that our lives are just...perfect" Trina explained

"So, what, I'm supposed to just...lie about where I come from? About my background?" Addison asked

"...Has it ever occurred to you that Carolyn assumed that you were just some snobby little rich girl because she never got to know you? Does she know about the charity work you do? Does she know about what really happened in you and Derek's marriage? Does she know about the baby?" Trina asked

"...No"

"So of course you can expect her to think you're just some rich snobby girl" Trina said with an amused eye roll.

"So, what do I do?"

"Well dear, you're about 11 years too late to try and fix things"

"Trina! I'm serious!"

"Okay, you need to talk to her, you're gonna be seeing a whole lot more of her now since Abby's been found"

"You're right...so just talk to her?"

"Talk to her" Trina insisted

xx

"Addison, I honestly wasn't expecting you to ask to have lunch with me" Carolyn Shepherd said the next day

"Well Mrs. Shepherd, I felt like since you're going to be here for a while that we should talk" Addison said quietly; she'd chosen a rather nice restaurant that was near the hospital; the hospital cafeteria was far too informal for the conversation that she planned on having with the older woman.

"I don't know what you expect me to say dear" Carolyn said rather dismissively; she clearly had no interest in hearing what Addison had to say. In Carolyn's eyes, she wasn't good enough for Derek; she never was and her cheating only fueled that.

"You don't have to say anything; I'll do the talking. Mrs. Shepherd, from the minute you met me, you judged me" Addison started

"Addison-"

"Mrs. Shepherd, I'm not a stupid woman; I've known from the beginning that you weren't fond of me. I knew it from the minute I said the words 'Nanny' and 'My mother is a Forbes'" Addison said being rather direct

"I-"

"Again, please do not insult my intelligence Mrs. Shepherd. You pegged me as some spoiled snobby rich girl and that was it. You never even made an effort to get to know me. You formulated all of your opinions based on a few answers. I'm not that woman you pre judged Mrs. Shepherd, there are lots of things you don't know. Like the fact that I do tons of charity work in my spare time. I have performed, countless pro bono surgeries because I know that with the way our economy is, that it's hard to afford a fifty thousand dollar surgery for your child. Though my family's republican, I vote democrat because I know that everyone isn't afforded the same luxuries I've been fortunate to have. Before I moved here, my practice did a lot of work at the local clinics; I actually closed the practice on Thursdays and went and worked at some of the clinics where the wait was so long that lines would wrap around outside.

My parents divorced because my father was, _is_ a whore and my mother...well, she...was having an affair of her own. I may be a Forbes but I was raised to believe in hard work; Montgomery's work hard for what they want. I was raised by nannies, but I also had Trina and Archer there too; they were pretty much my parents. There was only one consistent nanny...Olga; we went through more nannies than anything because my father liked sleeping with the help. I loved your son, but he let work become more important than his family. There were times when Derek would willingly volunteer for cases at the hospital instead of being at home with Abigail and I. Mrs. Shepherd, I can't tell you the number of times that I considered divorce the last 3 years of my marriage; but I didn't, because I didn't want my daughter to be a child of divorce. After Abigail went missing...I got pregnant" Addison said quietly

"You-"

"Yes; and no, it wasn't Mark's baby; it was Derek's...Mark and I only slept together that one time"

"So, what-"

"Well, since I got pregnant not long after Abigail went missing, Derek said that he couldn't...that he wouldn't be able to love the baby like, like he loved Abigail" Addison said quietly

"So you-"

"No, but Derek wanted me to, which is what lead me to sleeping with Mark. I called him over and I was upset and...one thing lead to another and...you know the rest"

"Actually, I don't" Carolyn said

"Derek didn't tell you?"

"No; he only called me and said that you'd cheated"

"Oh; well, Derek came home, found out, he yelled and then he physically threw me out of the brownstone"

"He threw you out?"

"He did?"

"He threw me out, moved to Seattle, started a relationship with an intern under the false pretenses that his life in New York didn't exist" Addison said

"So...what happened to the baby?"

"...I had a miscarriage not long after I got to Seattle"

"Oh, Addison I'm so-"

"It's, fine Mrs. Shepherd" Addison said quietly

"Addie..."

"Mrs. Shepherd, it's fine, I'm fine; honestly" Addison said with a small smile

"I never knew, I wish"

"Well, now you know..." Addison said

xxx

**A cliff hanger felt necessary...maybe I'll post a part 2 to this, who knows, enjoy guys! Xx**


End file.
